galacticdatabankfandomcom-20200215-history
Klaara'Doran kan Mitragan/kan Ghost
Klaara'Doran kan Mitragan (later known as Klaara'Doran kan Ghost) is a Heil bounty huntress who serves as the primary antagonist of "Twice-Shadowed Saint" ''before becoming an ally of Turukaishal, Richard and Victoria, helping them in their fight against Demnechi and Sovakadris. Klaara comes from House Doran of Clan Mitragan, which was originally a weaponsmithing powerhouse until her father, Liima'Doran kan Mitragan, took over one of the ten Hierarch positions. Ever since, their family has lived in the lap of luxury. Klaara, the middle sister out of three, trained and worked her hardest in order to become a powerful Heil like her father (a Heil so powerful his name alone instilled fear in rival Clans). Originally, her father was set to pass the Mantle of Succession on to her older sister, Nyylu, but it became increasingly obvious that Nyylu had no interest in running House Doran or Clan Mitragan and preferred to simply bask in the wealth her family had amassed. Klaara's younger sister, Lyyka, took after her mother in that she was a pacifist, which meant that Liima chose Klaara to bear the Mantle. Unbeknownst to Klaara, this Mantle included being used to force an alliance with another Hierarch of Clan Mitragan, Kuurz'Megim kan Mitragan. She was set to marry his arrogant son, Araan'Megim kan Mitragan, and decided that she would rather die than end up being a bargaining chip. She registered with the bounty offices on Sovereign and left the planet without another word, taking the Mantle with her and vowing never to see her father again. After several years of bounty hunting, establishing herself as a lethal force and one to be reckoned with, she was tasked with hunting down and either capturing or killing Turukaishal, a traitor to the Scain Empire. Upon locating him, though, she determined that he wasn't actually a traitor, but she still needed to fight him because he was her meal ticket. Surprisingly, even though she was able to best Turukaishal in combat, she was not able to best Richard. Later on, Turukaishal's father, Ferthoroyia, attacked the Mitragan Hierarchs and managed to kill one of them. Due to her failures, the Hierarchs blamed the assassination on Klaara and exiled her from Clan Mitragan during the events of ''"Paradox". This exile, among other things, was her primary reason for joining Turukaishal and Richard, although her Heil blood compelled her to follow powerful people - like Richard Sinclair. She lent her ship, the Gamble, to the cause and was instrumental in boarding the Mindbank's ship, the Pillar of Creation, and in defeating Sovakadris. At the end of "Twice-Shadowed Saint", ''Mindbank Turukaishal gifted her with a Scain Dreadnought, dubbed the ''Ghost, and she began referring to herself accordingly: as "Klaara'Doran kan Ghost." Richard, curious about the Galaxy at large and eager to join his ally in her hunts, followed her. Klaara, being a Heil, finds strength to be an aphrodesiac she cannot resist. As a result of this, ever since her first battle with Richard, she was drawn to him like a moth to a flame. It is because of this that the two end up in a relationship and one of the main reasons the two get along so well. Ultimately, Klaara adopts the persona of Pearl, a white-armored bounty hunter wearing a suit similar to that of Edge. Category:Heil Category:Antagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Twice-Shadowed Saint